rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thunderfist Warband
'Thunderfist ' is a warband of united Horde races bent on defending their home of Kalimdor from falling to their enemies, be it the Alliance or some primitive foe of old. It was once led by Garthak Thunderfist, the warband's namesake, and then later Aknug Stormrider until protege Mograh Raagefury defeated the Aknug in honorable mak'gora. Mograh leads the warband in prosperity to this day. Thunderfist Camp Thunderfist Camp is the main base of operations of the warband. It rests in the mountains to the northeastern corner of the Barrens, close to the harpy nests, and on the border with both Ashenvale and Stonetalon. The camp is divided in two main bodies, the one nearest to the gate more unprotected and filled with more utilitarian buildings, while the more vital buildings were enclosed by a metal fence on the second part of the camp. There is also a small mesa overlooking the rest of the camp. The path there is still treacherous to this day, but it is easily defendable for the group. At the very border of Ashenvale is a small lake which provided water to the troops. The camp at its foundation contains several huts, the wolf stables, a pig pen, a broken down blacksmith, several outlooks and warmachines and an arena. As of the end of the warband, there are also an inn, an infirmary with an herb garden, the commander's room, a wooden enclosure for the teaching of mixed magics, a raptor pen, three wyverns, and the blacksmith had been repaired. Added to this are several huts. A small, floating shamanistic shrine had also been added to the lake, connected to the small docks at the lake by a series of buoys. This zone was also the most sacred area of the entire camp, only reachable by swimming or by the way of shaman (or Death Knight) waterwalking. It is here where the warband's members could come to meditate, as well as where funerary ceremonies were held. To it's side were several closed chests containing the ashes of slain members of the warband, as well as any items they held close to them such as weapons, etc. Whenever a member of the warband passed away, a new chest was added as a memorial, for the remaining warriors and loved ones to honor in their memory. Membership Garthak Thunderfist (Left the warband, first leader and founder of Thunderfist) Aknug Stormrider (Defeated in mak'gora and left the warband; second leader and co-founder of Thunderfist) Dagg Battlevow (KIA-turned undead, co-founder of Thunderfist) Vraul Jawrip Thio'jin (Left the warband) Kreznov Moriarty (away on a mission) Gragoon Kortusk Gorefist Danaka (Deceased Turned Undead, against the Warband now due to insanity.) Danrak (KIA in battle with Alliance) Ranak Wenda Malari'zin Mograh Ignok Nodin Boarskin'' (Left to join the Earthtotem Tribe)'' Nazragal Ansekh Hazkal Gal'atal Havoc (Executed for disobedience and disrespect to the commanders) Razzajun (KIA in battle with Alliance) Keseth (KIA in battle with Alliance) Urha (KIA in battle with Alliance) Rhazuka Morugk Gorefist Gokil Danrun Urag (missing) waaagh.jpg|The Theramore Rangers declare war on Thunderfist RokmashVraulWarning.png|Words of warning TheThunderfistWarband .png|By Vraul ThunderfistHanging.png AknugSick.png|The plague sickness spreads through the shamans ThunderfistInAction.jpg|Quilboar necromancers threaten the camp report2vy.jpg|Negotiations with Thunder Bluff adsf.jpg|Vraul encourages Aknug dadss.jpg|Aftermath of Machete's betrayal WoWScrnShot_050113_234251.jpg|Jintak the troll peon WoWScrnShot_050213_183350.jpg|The throne WoWScrnShot_050413_190744.jpg|Thunderfist, moving out to intercept the March of Seymour WoWScrnShot_050513_221106.jpg|Spirits on the shaman shrine WoWScrnShot_052513_151125.jpg|Aknug and Haldamir glare at each other across the Scar Category:Guild Category:Horde Category:Warband Category:War Category:Orc Category:Troll Category:Tauren Category:Blood Elf Category:Ogre Category:Kalimdor Category:The Thunderfist Warband Category:Retired Guild